Reoka and Kikeoma: New friends or new foes
by Reoka
Summary: First Fic Summary INSIDE. PLEZ READ and REVIEW.HELP WITH FURTHER CHAPTERS!
1. The Girls

**Me: yes! the first chapter in my first fic!**

**Inu: so. whats the big deal?**

**Me: Inuyasha don't make me have Kagome sit you.**

**Kags: yah. be happy for her. or else.**

**Inu: (hidding behind Songo)**

**Son: dont think im going to protect you Inuyasha.**

**Me: any way. ON WITH THE FIC!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu and gang or Kikeoma. she belongs to my friend. I do own Reoka though.

sorry for misspelling. i dont have a spell checker. (glares a dad)

Chapter one the girls

It had been about two years since the shikon no-tama had been full. InuYasha stayed a hanyou for Kagome. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala where now traveling the eastern domain fighting off demons that where pestering villagers. Rin had disapperad a month ago leaving Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah and Un alone.

"This should be a good place to live in. I wonder who it belongs to," Reoka said to herself, "and maby I can find thoes girls my mom told me to look for."

The wind direction changed and Reoka felt someone watching her. She put her hands in a defending posistion ready to fight " Who are you and what do you want from me?" She turned around to see a half demon girl looking at her. Only two different scents hit her nose.

"I repeat my self. Who are you?" Reoka said once more.

"Get off of my land." The hanyou said glaring at Reoka.

She reminds me of two people. InuYasha. Go figure. And Sesshomaru of cores.

"I will leave only if you tell me your name."

"My name is Kikeoma. Now off of my land." Kikeoma said

No. More like InuYasha. "Kikeoma hu? I think..." Reoka said getting out a pice of paper from a bag over her shoulder,

"Thats it! I new it! Your one of the girls my mom told me to find! Well before that bastard Naraku killed her. Damn him to hell."

'Who in the world is this girl? And why was she looking for me? And when I met Naraku he was very nice to me. ' Kikeoma thought.

"Oh I'm sorry. Cough. My name is Reoka." Reoka said.

"I am Lady Kikeoma as you already know. What do you want with me?"

"You have a sister right?"

"Yes. Yes I have a sister. She was adopted a few years back. Why do you ask?"

"Good. She can watch this place since you will be coming with me."Reoka said.

"What makes you think that I would be going any were with you?" Kikeoma demanded mare then asked.

"I new you would say that." Reoka turned around and lifted up her pure white hair. It had two extremely light red strips going from her scalp to the middle of her hair. It was in a ponytail and it was knee langth. Kikeoma gasped.

"Y...your of r...royal bl..blood. Th..th..the southern pr...princess. But your all of clan was killed two years ago. And you don't have the wolf ears or fox tail." Kikeoma studdered.

"Yes I know this already. And I do have the ears and tail. Now are you willing to come with me and find this Kagome girl that I still need to find?" Reoka said letting her ears and tail fall from the hidding place she had them in. (Her hair is now down by the way. picture InuYashs hair just alot longer on Reoka K?)

"Well I guess I could. Its not like any thing exiting is going to happen besides, well, spring." Sweat Drop

"OK then lets go." Reoka said turning to a path.

"Um OK." Kikeoma said fallowing her.

**Me: Done with chapter one.**

**Kagome: GO YOU!**

**InuYasha: not a big deal.**

**all minus InuYasha: (glaring at InuYasha)**

**Kagome: IiinnnuuYaashaaa. Sit boy!! OK people please review!**

**InuYasha: oooooowwwwwwwwwwww! Kaaaagoooooooommmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeee.**

**Kikeoma: Well that is what you get. Right Reoka?**

**Me: Exactly right Kiky! Now people. Review or i will get Kikeoma over there and trust me. That is NOT good.**

**Kikeoma: I told you not to call me that!**

**Me: I can if I want to. It is MY story after all. **


	2. They Meet I Think

**Me: Crying histaricaly**

**Inu: What is wrong with her?**

**Kik: Isn't it clear. She only owns Reoka so far.**

**Inu: So?**

**Me: Kagome.Sniff Sit him please. sniff sniff**

**Inu: Wait no doncrash**

**Kags: Well that is what you get.**

**Me: Anyway. Sniff On with the story.**

**Kikeoma: Yes. On with the story! smiles happily **

**Kiky:sweat drop. Pleasedontkillme.(please dont kill me) **

Chappie two

"Oi. Can we stop and eat pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssss" whined Shippo.

"Hai Shippo. Of cores we can." said Kagome.

"No we need to keep going." said InuYasha

"I have Ramin." bribed Kagome.

"Okwecanstopandeat." said InuYasha(for thoes who can't read this he said'OK we can stop and eat.' and sorry for misspelling. the checker is like dead at the moment. Still.)

"That is what I thought you would say"said Kagome slightly laughing

"Don't you dare Miroku. Just eat your ramen." Songo said scooting away from Miroku and looking down to hide her blush.(someone tell me if it is Songo or Sango) The group sat in the small clearing for a wile eating and chatting. Kagome and Songo found it somewhat funny to see InuYasha playing with a bunny. Kagome said that it was just like InuYasha playing with her cat, Buyo. Dog playing with cat is very funny. The dog and bunny is just ridicules. Kagome, Songo, Shippo, and Kilala aka Kirara went to take a bath at the hot springs they passed a little wile ago.

"Kagome. What should we do about Miroku?" Songo asked

"Oh. Right. Let me think." Kagome said. An evil glint passed in her eyes. "I have some rope in my backpack that I was going to use in an emergency. And I think that this would count as one."

The girls looked at Miroku who had jumped behind InuYasha. They got the rope and had InuYasha bring Miroku to a tree. Then the girls left. Miroku tried to get loose from the rope and tree but that didn't work. Then he tried begging InuYasha to get him down but InuYasha was to preoccupied with ramen to even care.

Back with Kikeoma and Reoka. They walked in silence for about fore hours before coming across a hot spring. they decided that they would get in and relax for a wile and get to know each other better. So they sat and talked for a wile.

"...So... um well. Yeah I don't really know what to say or ask so you have anything to say?"

" Yes I do. WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU BRING ME OUT HEAR IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!!!???????!!???!?!"

... sweat drop " Well First off you don't need to shout. And second the note says that I need to find two girls aka you and Kagome. Oh and I'm suppose to find Koga and give Kagome to him."

"And why would you do that?"

"You know Koga right?" Kikeoma nodded.

"That is what I thought. See it was either you or Kagome. And I Know how much you like InuYasha." Reoka said pulling a book out from behind a rock... Kikeomas diary.

"My... My.. my diary!!! How in the world did you get that."

"You're not to good at hiding things Kikeoma." Reokas ears perked up. She swam over to Kikeoma.

"Get down!" she said. She pushed Kikeoma under and Reoka turned into a black and red fox. Kikeoma turned into a cocker spaniel and came up just to get pushed down again.

"WHAT WAS THAt for." Kikeoma dove back under as someone gave her a look saying 'a..a..another do..do..dog DE..DE..demon'

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!InuYasha!!!

**Me: Ha! Cliffy!**

**Kags: wait. I was the one yelling?**

**Me: No. It was Songo.**

**Kags: Good**

**Me:slaps self in forehed don't give away cliffies Kagome.  
**

Kikeoma: Hey Shippo. I think we should go. Bye Reoka!

**Kikeoma and Shippo:Shippo gets on Kikeomas shoulder and they run away. Fast. **

**Me: See they are the smart ones here. You are safe Songo **

**InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku:screams. lots and lots of screams. **


End file.
